Snobbiten
by Gamedude Primo Locho
Summary: Bolbo Tommelomme drar på et oppdrag til Sydvesten for å frata kraken Smultring sin skatt av godteri og kaker. Følg med som veien over Sjåke-haugene tilspisser seg!!!
1. Jeg er ikke sikker på hva det var, jeg

Snobbiten.  
  
  
  
Også kjent som:  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeg gikk vill og kom tilbake til middag."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapittel 1.  
  
"Jeg er ikke sikker på hva det var. Det gikk så fort..."  
  
  
  
  
  
I den øverste etasjen i et høyt tårn bodde en snobbit. Dette var ikke et kaldt og tomt tårn med mørke vegger og gulv, nei, dette var et snobbit-tårn og det betyr hygge.  
  
I dette tårnet bodde Bolbo Tommelomme, en meget respektabel snobbit- hva er en snobbit? Jeg går ut ifra at jeg kanskje må fortelle hva en snobbit er nå om dagen, de er blitt så sjeldne at. jaja.. Snobbitene er høye, mye høyere enn menn, de er faktisk de høyeste skapningene i Bakgård, enda høyere en de skallede kjempene. De liker å bo i høye tårn og er meget glad i maskineri, det er vanlig at en snobbit-familie har en familiebedrift som går ned gjennom slekta. Det eneste yrke som ikke er sterkt utbredt er vante-yrket, for snobbitene har nemlig et tykt lag ull på hendene som virker som vanter når det blir kaldt. Dette håret er gjerne blondt og stridt, akkurat som håret til snobbitene.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vell, tilbake til saken, Vår spesielle snobbit, Bolbo Tommelomme var, som du sikkert skjønner, en Tommelomme, en meget respektabel familie. Tommelommene hadde bodd i nærheten av Dalen i uminnelige tider, Bolbo bodde i bunnen, 340 meter under vannstanden. Grunnen til at folk anså Tommelommene som så veldig respektable var fordi de var så kjedelige. De gjorde aldri noe utenom å sitte stolen sin og spise boller, kaker, kjeks, horn, brød, kringler, søtsaker og smultringer og drikke, vin, vann eller øl eller noe annet. Selv om snobbitene vanligvis ikke ble veldig tykke ble familien Tommelomme meget tykke. Bolbo var den tykkeste av alle, men en dag skjedde det noe helt uventet - han bestemte seg for å trimme av litt fett.  
  
Så Bolbo trasket oppover sidene på Dalen helt til han nådde opp til den koselige byen som lå rundt den, Hyggetun, nå var han så sliten, selv om han bare hadde gått en kilometer slik fuglene flyr, at han gikk til bakeren og kjøpte seg en smultring.  
  
Da han kom ut igjen fra bakeren med en hel pose full av smultringer (Han hadde ikke klart å motstå fristelsen) så han at det sto en gammel mann med turkis kjole(eller noe sånt), en flat, lyseblå liten flosshatt, grønne tøysko og en lang kjepp. Bolbo gikk bort til den gamle mannen som stod å skulte utover mot Dalen, "God dag!" sa Bolbo og tittet ned på den lave mannen. Mannen snudde seg langsomt rundt og så bistert på Bolbo, "Hva mener du med god dag?" spurte han, "Mener du. øh. jeg mener: mener du., øh altså; hva mener du med god dag?" Bolbo så forvirret på den gamle mannen, "Jeg mener bare at dette er en god dag og lurer på om du syns det." Sa han litt tamt, han visste ikke helt om han likte denne gamle mannen. "Ja, dagen er god nok den," sa mannen, "men for meg er det ikke den beste dagen i mitt liv, du skjønner; jeg leter etter noen som kan bli med på et eventyr." Bolbo likte så definitivt ikke denne gamle mannen. "Et eventyr?" Spurte han, "da har du nok kommet til feil sted. Her omkring drar ikke mange av oss på eventyr, vi liker å holde oss hjemme her." Han var redd for hva den gamle mannen kom til å si nå, "Vil ikke du bli med på eventyret, Bolbo Tommelomme?" spurte mannen. Han hadde sakt det Bolbo fryktet, åh, hvorfor kunne ikke bare alle galningene holde seg unna ham? "Nei takk," sa han, "Jeg vil helst ikke være med på noe eventyr." Han mente selv det lød meget bestemt så nå håpet han den gamle mannen skulle gå. "Men, du har ikke hørt meg ut." Sa mannen, "Det er nok deler av dette eventyret du kommer til å like. Kan jeg stikke innom til te i morgen?" Bolbo følte at han ikke hadde noe valg, "Javel. I morgen, tetid, da." Sa han og prøvde å høres ut som han gledet seg, "Men en ting." Sa Bolbo idet mannen skulle til å gå, "Hvordan vet du navnet mitt?" mannen stoppet og humret litt, "Jeg kjenner deg, men du husker nok ikke meg." Og så kastet han plutselig fra seg staven og reiste seg opp i full høyde, "Jeg er Sandal den Blå-Grønne, en av Mollmennene!" "Hmm." sa Bolbo, "deg har jeg aldri hørt om." Mannen så meget skuffet ut, "Det skyldes nok at jeg aldri har vært her før." Sa han og gikk fort nedover veien og forsvant bak en åskam.  
  
Bolbo Tommelomme hadde et meget godt minne, dagen etter stod det lille bordet hans dekket til to personer med en passelig stol til hver (på stolen til Trollmannen var det plassert flere bøker slik at han kunne nå opp til bordet). Så ringte det på døren, Bolbo gikk og åpnet døren, "God dag. Sa han og bukket, for i døra stod Sandal, men bak ham stod det flere kjemper, ja det var faktisk til sammen tredve kjemper som stod der og trampet ned plenen hans. Bolbo så forvirret opp på Sandal, "Hvorfor sa du ikke at det kom flere?" spurte han lystig, for han elsket besøk. "Kom inn, kom inn. Ingen vits i å stå der ute å fryse." Sa han og løp inn på kjøkkenet for å hente mer servise. Da han kom tilbake hadde alle kjempene satt seg ned i stoler og sofaer rundt om i spisestuen han, de så meget komiske ut siden alt var litt for stort for dem. Sandal reiste seg, "Bolbo Tommelomme," sa han meget høytidelig, "La meg presentere Theodor Eikenøtt, sønn av Daim, sønn av Bror." "Er broren din en kjempe?" spurte Bolbo forbauset, "Nei." Sa trollmannen, "Farfaren til Theodor heter Bror." "Javel." Sa Bolbo "Men hvem er de andre?" spurte han nysgjerrig. "La meg presentere Hale og Dvale, og Nordi Søri, Østi, Vesti og Midti, og Midtis bror Flittig. Dette er Bimbe, Bombe og Bombefly, Dord, Nord, Ord, Oi og Ooops, der borte står Skrangel, Skrog og Skringle. Der i sofaen sitter Enig, Toga, Treig, Femi, Sexy, Sjur, Åldis, Nilen og Tiger og han i hjørnet er Han Andre." "Han andre?" spurte Bolbo forbauset, "Har han ikke noe navn?" Trollmannen lo, "Joda. Han heter egentlig Hans Andrè, men vi kaller ham Han Andre." Da var de fulltallige og Bolbo ville hvite var som var så viktig at tredve kjemper fra det fjerne Syden skulle komme til hans lille tårn øst for De sju blåner. "Jo," sa Sandal, og han hørtes veldig betydelig ut, "Som jeg sa i går vil vi ha deg med på et eventyr." "Og jeg sa i går at jeg ikke var interessert." Sa Bolbo bittert mens han gumlet på en kake, "Men saken er" sa Sandal "at vi har tenkt oss til De sydvestlige land, der krakene holder til." Kjempene grøsset ved ordet krake, "Men hvorfor vil noen med livet kjært ønske å dra til Sydvesten?!" Kvapp Bolbo forbauset, han satt fast en kringle i halsen og hostet kraftig, "De vil antakelig dø før de er fremme." "Fordi vi vil stjele skatten som kraken Smultring vokter." Sa Theodor og smilte grådig, "For denne skatten består av bare kaker og godteri." Smilte han og så på Bolbo, det ble for mye for ham. "Hvor mye antas det å være?" spurte han ivrig, Sandal smilte, " Et helt berg fult av det." Kom det fra Theodor, "Og du vil få en trettitoendedel av utbytte" Bolbo tok frem lommeregneren og regnet ut det gjennomsnittlige arealet av et berg, opphøyet det i tredje og delte det på trettito, han fant ut at det ikke var plass i hele tårnet hans for så mye mat, og at det kom til å vare minst en livstid. "Jeg gjør det!" sa Bolbo, da klappet de alle og sa bravo, bravo og så feiret de med kaker og øl før de gikk og la seg. 


	2. Saltede kringler

Kapittel 2 Saltede kringler.  
Dagen etter spratt Bolbo opp fra sofaen han sov på (han hadde tilbydd Theodor å sove i sin egen seng) og fant hele stuen tom. 'Å nei!' for det gjennom hodet hans, 'De har dratt og glemt meg igjen!' men så dukket en ny tanke opp i hodet hans, 'Nei vent, du trenger ikke å gjøre det. Kanskje var det ment slik, kraker og boller og brus og slikt vissvass er ikke noe for en snobbit som deg, hold deg til ditt eget lille tårn her hjemme, du.' Men nå var tanken på å dra allerede så klistret til sinnet hans at han pakket sakene sine i all hast, sprang ned trappene til ytterdøren og tok på sprang oppover bakkene til toppen av dalen med lange skritt (Og Snobbiter tar ganske lange skritt). På dette tidspunktet var Bolbo så sliten at han hellet i seg ca. 8 liter med vann (ca. 2 liter mer enn en gjennomsnittlig snobbits daglige inntak av drikke) han kjøpte på nærbutikken. Så sprang han videre oppover et par timer. Nå så han Kjempene og Mollmannen på toppen av en bakke ca. En kilometer lenger fremme, "Hei!" kauket han og satte etter dem.  
  
"Å, nei!" sa Sandal i det han så snobbiten løpe over slettelandet under dem, "Han har tatt oss igjen." "Jeg sa det ikke var smart å dra til Hyggetun, snobbitene har alt for lange bein." Sa Theodor, "Men hva gjør vi nå!?" spurte Nordi og Søri i munnen på hverandre, de begynte å bli engstelig og hadde en liten anelse om hva Sandal ville si, "Vi må late som eventyret er sant og forsette med ham." Sa Sandal og så alvorligt på kameratene sine, "Så, når den første sjansen byr seg stikker vi av." Theodor så brydd på Sandal "Jeg liker ikke dette, for å være helt ærlig. Ingen av oss er veldig trente i noe annet enn teaterkunster, og hvis vi ikke forsvinner tidlig kan vi møte store farer." "Den sjansen får vi ta." Sa Sandal bestemt til sin venn, "Vi må passe på å ikke bli avslørt-" og mer rakk han ikke før Bolbo Tommelomme kom pustende of pesende over bakkekammen helt rød i ansiktet. "Ah, Bolbo, det var på tide." Sa Sandal "Hvorfor- hvorfor i all verden ventet- ventet dere ikke på meg?" spurte Bolbo helt tom for pust, "Men kjære all verden, Bolbo, fant to ikke brevet vi la fra oss på peishyllen din? Vi hadde dårlig tid, så vi bad deg ta oss igjen til kvelden, men jaja, nå som du er her så tidlig kan vi sette opp farten litt." Sa Sandal og gikk bestemt fremst i truppen av "eventyrere" og forsatte sørover.  
  
Nå er det på tide å fortelle dere om "Truppen." Truppen var en gjeng med kjemper som var blitt bannlyst fra de Østerlige fjellene av sine brødre fordi de var tjuver og voldsmenn. I senere tid slo de seg sammen med en gammel Mollmann kjent som Sandal som var blitt bannlyst fra Mollmennenes by fordi han drev med tukling med mørk magi og behandlet den som et leketøy. For å overleve dro denne underlige gjengen rundt om i Bakgård og snyltet og lurte uskyldige skapninger til å gi dem mat og iblant en varm seng for så å dra videre tidlig om morgenen, før den godtroende velgjøreren hadde våknet.  
  
I dette tilfellet hadde Sandal dratt i forveien med ideen om "eventyret" og skulle finne en idiot som kunne bli overtalt til å godta te dagen etter. De var meget sikker på at ingen ville følge etter dem om morgenen siden snobbiter var så kjedelige, men denne gangen var det en brist i planen deres: Bolbo Tommelomme!  
  
Så nå dro det merkelige følget sørover på Solofanter som var stjålet i land langt mot vest, så Bolbo hadde ingen anelse om at dyret han red var stjålet. Sandal hadde stukket av utpå morningen, men kom nå ridene tilbake på en vakker hvit hingst. Ingen av kjempene var tydeligvis i godt humør, så de red i stillhet gjennom hele dagen. Etter et par dager kom de til et veiskille, den ene veien førte østover, mor Mollmannbyen, der lå det småbygder og vertshus og andre lystige steder i flere kilometers omkrets, og den andre førte mot vest, mot de syv blåner og de ville landene. I vest var det ingen vertshus og hyggelige hus, men likevel valgte Sandal av en eller annen grunn denne veien. "For å forhindre for mye oppmerksomhet," hadde vert unnskyldningen hans, og kjempene syntes å godta den, så Bolbo gjorde det han og. Så nå var de godt inne i de ville landene, og der måtte de såve på vått gress og finne egen mat. "Tenk at det nesten er juni." Tenkte Bolbo idet den slitne solofanten hand plasket seg videre den gjørmete stien, det hadde regnet siden fjerde tetid og alle klærne hans var gjennomvåte. Til slutt kom de til fjellpasset Hordingsfjetten, et pass som førte dem sikker mellom fjellene Blåtann og Høydeåsen. Da de kom til åpningen til passet mumlet Theodor noe om kveldsmat og "Hvor i all verden skal vi finne en tørr flekk å sove på?" Først nå merket Bolbo at Sandal var borte, dette gjorde kjempene bare enda mer ille til mote, så de fikk bare pakke opp å spise der de var, selv om været var forferdelig og de ikke fikk gjort opp et bål. Plutselig så de lys i det fjerne. Nå oppstod det en krangel, noen sa ja, andre sa nei, noen få sa kanskje og Bolbo sa at han var sulten. Dette avgjorde saken, selv om dette var ukarologiserte strøk med mange farer ble de enige om at de faktisk var enogtredve, og hva ville det vel gjort med litt ekstra gåing hvis de fikk en varm seng å sove i? Så sa Theodor med et meeeeeeeget vennelig glis, "Jeg tror det er best om vi går i forveien jeg, Bolbo, og ser om det er klart eller ikke. Hvis det er greit kommer vi og henter deg, hvis vi ikke kommer tilbake må du dra hjem igjen." Så snek alle kjempene seg ut fra lysningen og lot Bolbo sitte fortumlet igjen uten verken mat eller drikke, for det hadde kjempene tatt med seg. Etter en stund begynte snobbiten å kjede seg, så han begynte å tasse etter kjempene i tilfelle de hadde støtt på noe uhyggelig og var i stor fare. Til slutt tasset han opp til lysningen der bålet brant- ja, for det var et bål- og der så han tre kraftige fjolls som satt og pirket borti en fin stekt kjempe med hver sin kjepp. Panikken grep Bolbo, var en av vennene hans blitt stekt mens han satt igjen og ventet? Kunne han virkelig ha sviktet dem slik? Men så så han plutselig en hel haug med store sekker tumlet sammen i hjørnet av lysningen. Bolbo snek seg listig gjennom skogen som en drektig hannkatt og kom seg bort til sekkene uten å bli merket. Han plystret to ganger som en ugle, og litt etter hørte han en av sekkene gjengjelle med en liknende plystring. No visste Bolbo at det var vennen hans som var gjemt i sekkene, nå måtte han bare finne på en måte å få reddet dem på. Nå er fjolls meget aggressive folk, of egentlig bor de bare i de indre skogene nær Hyggefjellene og Askebegret, så de var kommet meget langt øst, men det var nå så. Bolbo bestemte seg for å prøve å få dem til å krangle litt. "Di langøra lavpanne!" bjeffet ham med en typisk grov fjollsstemme, og to av fjollsene så tilbake på det fjollset som stod nærmest Bolbo, "Ka sa du!?" brølte de begge til ham, som trodde det var en av de andre som hadde sagt det. "Ka meine dåkk?" bjeffet han surt tilbake, "De va Willy som sa de!" "Kjæftn din!" brølte han som måtte være Willy, "Vi veit de va dæ, Tim." Sa den andre og så sint på ham, "Å kjæftn på dåkke bægge!" sa en stemme som liknet på Tim's, nå ble de to andre så sinte på ham at de gjøv løs på ham. Det er ikke mange som vet det, men det er faktisk slik at fjollsene, akkurat som lemmet, kan sprenge seg selv hvis det blir skikkelig sinte, og det var det som skjedde nå. Tim følte seg meget fornærmet av de to andres oppførsel og bestemte seg for å gi dem en lærepenge, så han gikk rett og slett i luften. Det endte selvfølgelig med at alle de tre fjollsene døde på flekken. Nå begynte Bolbo å åpne sekkene, èn etter èn kom kjempene ut svært misfornøyde over å ha lugget i disse sekkene i løpet av hele natten. "Jeg SA jo at hvis vi ikke kom tilbake skulle du bare dra din vei!" sa Theodor, i en ergelig mine, det betydde tydeligvis ikke noe at Bolbo hadde reddet livet hans. Til slutt viste det seg at det faktisk var en liten sekk til som lå i utkanten av lysningen, da de åpnet den fant de - Sandal! "Eh... gutter, jeg tror det finnes et sted i nærheten hvor de fjollsene må ha gjemt byttet sitt." Sa Sandal tvert uten å tenke på å svare på spørsmålet som lå på alles lepper. Og ganske sikkert fant de en liten hule, men den var blokkert av en kjempestor jerndør som ingen av dem klarte å åpne, selv ikke når de puffet sammen. Til slutt satt Gandalf seg fortvilet ned, "Nei, ikke vet jeg hvordan vi skal åpne den..." mumlet han, "Jeg har en teori." Sa Bolbo og gikk bort til døren, tok i dørhåndtaket og åpnet døren utover. "Hva i all-" sa Theodor som ikke kunne skjule sin overraskelse, han hadde aldri tenkt på at fjollsene (som likte styrkeprøver) kunne finne på å lage en dør som gikk utover. "Jammen har vi en garvet eventyrer vi har med oss." Sa Sandal og reddet den pinlige situasjonen. Innenfor fant de masse mat, en liten tår øl og til og med et par brukbare sverd. Sandal trakk frem en rusten gammel Fjollekniv og tittet på den, "dette ser ut som et fint blad." Sa han og festet sliren i beltet sitt. "Bolbo, du får nøye deg med et av de store fallve-sverdene. De er alt for store for oss." Sa Sandal og nikket mot et par vakre utskårne sverdene som hang på veggen, de var alt for store for kjempene, men Bolbo kunne bruke et av dem til et kort sverd. Litt senere på dagen kikket Theodor irritert bort på Sandal, "Si meg, hvorfor dro du fra oss?" det lå i ordene hva han trodde, selv om Bolbo ikke merket det. "Jeg kikket fremover." Sa Sandal, "Og hva fikk deg til å tulle deg borti de fjollsene?" spurte Theodor, "Jeg gikk meg vill." Sa Sandal. "Javel, ja." Glefset Theodor. 


	3. En litt for lang rast

Kapittel 3 En litt for lang rast  
De sang og hygget seg hele den dagen, for de hadde funnet mye mat i hulen til fjollsene, men det var ikke mye mat til dyrene, for de var kommet inn i et ganske øde landskap. Bolbo var begynt å tro at eventyr kunne være ganske gøy, og kjempene begynte å tro at de kunne komme seg helskinnet unna dette, for de hadde nemlig en plan... Til slutt begynte noen lave åser å nærme seg, og Bolbo og kompani begynte å nærme seg en stor skog. "Er dette Nordvesten?" spurte Dvale håpende til Sandal, "Nei, selvsagt ikke!" svarte Sandal, "Det burde jo du vite, du har jo vert der mange ganger, du." Sa Sandal og blunket iherdig til Dvale, Bolbo lurte på om han hadde fått noe i øyet. "Der fremme ligger El Ronnys hus, han er mester i Vrøvveldal, av falvene kalt Shimlad-is. Vi må over Sjåke-fjellene for så å gå sørover, mot landet der Smultering ruger på skatten vår." "Å!" sa Bolbo, han hadde fått en mark i skoa.  
  
Sandal ført nå an, "Vi må finne oss ly for natten," sa han og tok dem med innover i skogen. "Vi må finne Det første uvennlige hus før natten faller på." Så de gikk innover i det nakne landskapet, helt til de forvillet seg inn i en tykk granskog. "Vi nærmer oss Vrøvveldal." sa Sandal, "Der!" pekte han mot en liten haug lengre fremme, der lå Det første uvennlige hus, El Ronnys hjem. "Hmmmm... Det lukter svidd her." Tenkte Bolbo i sitt stille sinn, og så hørte han sangen i trærne:  
  
Å lalla-laa. De-fatta-fat-faaa Hva gjør dere her!? Å shinglilli-len. Og Herpentervenn. Hva skal dere her!? Å la-la-la-la-lalalala- I heia!  
  
Å lalla-laa. De-fatta-fat-faaa Vi liker ikke gjester! Å shinglilli-len. Og Herpentervenn. Vi holder kun private fester! Å la-la-la-la-lalalala- I heia!  
  
Å lalla-laa. De-fatta-fat-faaa Så kom dere vekk herfra! Å shinglilli-len. Og Herpentervenn. Hørte du ikke hva jeg saaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaa???!!!!! Å la-la-la-la-lalalala- I heia!  
  
I det sangen kom til sa falt det flere skapninger med store, runde ører og mørke krøller ut av trærne rundt dem. De var falver. "Hva gjør dere her!?" spurte den lave falven som var kommet bort til dem, han holdt frem et langsverd. "Vi er Sandal og kompani på gjennomreise." Sa Sandal, "si det til sjefen din." "Du har nok kommet litt ut av kurs," sa falven, "El Ronnys hus ligger mer mot øst, vi er vaktene på vestgrensen." "Åh...." sa Sandal og snudde seg brydd mot øst, etter enda en time kom de til Det første uvennlige hus. "Se!" ropte en stemme, "Det er Sandal og hans følge av glade kamerater!" Å! De har brakt med seg en snobbit fra bak de Syv Blåner!" ropte en annen stemme, "Mon tro hva han kan ha gjort" ropte en tredje. "Vær nå litt stille." Ba Sandal, som gikk bakerst, "Snobbiter har ører, og enkelte falver har alt for lystige tunger." "Hva?" spurte Bolbo, "Så vær stille, ellers hører han kanskje noe." Avsluttet Sandal. Foran dem lå Det første uvennlige hus, med dørene godt låst for natten. Bolbo og vennene hans holdt seg i El Ronnys hus i over en måned, men det er lite å fortelle om oppholdet deres. El Ronny, herren i huset var en av de få som stammet både fra falvene i Nord og spanjolene i sør. Han var en liten mørk mann, han var veltrent og sterk, men ikke meget pen, og hadde en kraftig hanekam. Han hadde en viss status over seg, hovedsakelig fordi han drev med narkotikasalg i høy faktor, men også fordi alle med urent mel i posen kunne komme og bo hos ham så lenge de ville. Ingen av disse tingene visste selvsagt Bolbo, så han nøt dagene der, og sa ja til alt sukkeret han kunne få i kaffen. Alle, til og med Solofantene, som hadde jobbet tungt de siste dagene kviknet fort til i Vrøvveldal. Alt ble reparert, ikke bare klærne og våpnene deres, men også sårene, skrammene og humøret deres. Så kom Midtsommerskvelden, da de skulle reise videre neste morgen. El Ronny kunne lese, det var det ikke mange andre i Bakgård som kunne. Den kvelden så han på Fjolleknivene til Sandal og Theodor, "Disse knivene er laget av Fjolls." Sa han vist, "Vi vet det." Sa Theodor, "Men vet du hva det står på bladene deres?" "På din kniv står det: Kalle va hær. Åsså Bjarne. Kuk. Og på Sandal sitt står det: Æ rule. Hege å Dan. Kuk." Sa El Ronny, "Javel, ja....." sa Theodor, "Hva står det på mitt da?" spurte Bolbo spinkelt, "Å..... Ikke noe særlig." Svarte El Ronny, "Det er et gammelt falvesverd fra byen Mandarin, det ble svinget av falvenes høykonge i krigen mot dustene for lenge siden." Så gikk de ned til åsen og så falvene danse en dans. Dagen etter satt det lille følget ut mot Sydvesten igjen. Theodor var ikke glad, El Ronny hadde nektet å kidnappe Bolbo og sende ham til Spania. Derimot hadde han lovet at hvis følget fraktet et par ti kilo med hasj over Sjåke-fjellene ville hans venner kråkene sikkert hjelpe dem med å bli kvitt ham. Bolbo merket at de hadde med seg en del mer oppakning en før de kom til Vrøvveldal. 


	4. Opp og ned og lengre ned

Kapittel 4  
  
Opp og ned og lengre ned  
  
Det var mange veier over Sjåke-haugene, men de fleste var bare blindveier eller feller som karene til El Ronny hadde satt ut for og lure potensielt narkotika-politi, men Bolbo og kjempene valgte (etter tre bom) den riktige og kom fram til (etter nye tre bom) det riktige passet. Sjåke-haugene vare høye og mange, og det var nesten umulig å orientere seg frem mellom, rundt eller over de mange haugene, så det tok dem flere timer før de hadde forlatt det første uvennlige hus og de kom frem. De lange timene hadde vert kalde og forblåste, for det begynte å nærme vinter, og klimaet var meget kaldt så langt nord som dette (de hadde første gått mot nord-vest for å unngå Mollmennenes by og nå Sjåke-haugene, og nå befant de seg flere mil nord for Hygge-tun.  
  
Men alt gikk nå i hvert fall godt inntil det begynte å regne, det fosset ned med regnvann, og etter et par minutter var de søkkvåte helt inn til margen. De søkte ly inne i en liten hule i fjellveggen, men det var liten plass der til tredve kjemper og en snobbit, så Theodor sendte av gårde de fem kjempene Nordi, Sørdi, Østi, Vesti og Midti for å lete etter bedre ly han sa farvel og visket noe i øret deres som Bolbo ikke kunne høre ("prøv å se om dere kan bestikke noen duster med litt hasj for å bli kvitt snobbiten.")  
Etter en lang stund kom de fem kjempene tilbake. "Vi tror vi har funnet en fin hule med masse plass bare et steinkast herfra." Sa Nordi, dette syntes Bolbo var rart, for det tok da virkelig ikke nesten en time å finne en hule som bare lå noen hundre meter fra deres oppholdssted.  
  
Nå er det selvsagt dette som er så problematisk med huler, at du kan aldri være helt sikker på hvor dype de egentlig er, og det virket som det var det som var tilfellet nå. Da de toogtredve personene hadde satt seg godt til rette og solofantene var godt tjoret fast til murveggene før det viste seg og være meget god plass der inne. "Ikke bry dere om det," sa Sandal, "Sjansen er liten for at vi skal bli angrepet her.  
De satt lenge og koste seg, Bimbe, Bombe og Bombefly tente noe i pipene sine som de hadde fått fra El Ronny, de delte romslig ut til alle de andre, og snart satt de der på hulegulvet og lekte og lo. Bolbo var i storhumør, det virket som om sommeren plutselig var kommet til hulen, for det lyste i alle farger der, og mystisk nok hadde vist Sandal tryllet seg om til en sau med reptil-lignende ansikt. Og til slutt sovnet de alle som en.  
  
Mystisk nok våknet Bolbo av at noen bar ham. Han våknet og så at en hel skokk av tufser drev å bar ham inn i en åpen gang bakerst i hulen, de hadde også tatt med seg alle solofantene og oppakningen deres. Bolbo ga fra seg et redselsfullt hyl, og alle kjempene våknet i løpet av et brøkdels sekund. Det de fikk se gjorde dem rasende, for ifølge avtalen skulle tufsene ta med seg snobbiten og dra, men tufsene hadde prøvd å stjele med seg solofantene og oppakningen deres også.  
Ingenting av dette viste selvsagt Bolbo, han så bare at kjempene slapp ut et hyl av raseri og dro frem øksene sine. Før du kunne stavet kamikaze var seks tufser alle rede gått i bakken med avhuggde hoder. Sandal løftet staven sin og brølte i raseri "Evada Kedavra!!" Bolbo så et grønt lys, så lå tre tufser livløse på gulvet. Men Det var mange tufser, alt for mange tufser. De grep kjempene og Mollmannen og før du kunne stavet triangulært var to store steindører lukket igjen og Bolbo, kjempene og Mollmannen var på den gale siden. De var tydeligvis i en slags underjordisk tunel, og nå bar tufsene (ikke helt uten problemer) dem nedover og nedover. Tunnelen var opplyst av små lamper på hver side, og Bolbo ble snart klar over at det var en hel liten labyrint under Sjåke-haugene, det var bare tufsene, som hadde bodd under jorden i uendelige tider, som kunne finne veien i den gigantiske labyrinten som bare tok dem dypere og dypere. Tufsene begynte å synge, eller nærmere grynte på en halv-melodisk måte, i takt med klaskene mot bakken.  
  
Sølv! Gulv! Et svart hull! Smekk, dask! Klyp, klask! Og vi er tufsene min gode knekt!  
  
Smadre, ras! Knus, knas! Pisk og lær! En tufse-hær! Dask, dask, dask, med en smell! Skrik høyt, min knekt!  
  
Smerte! Hyl! Dask! Pryl! Sparke og slå! Steke og flå! Hyl og skrik, blek som et lik. Mens tufsene flirer av deg dag og natt, dypt her nede, dypt her nede, min knekt!  
  
Tufsene hylte og lo mens de fremførte denne komposisjonen for sine gjester. Og da sangen var over tok de frem lange lærpisker og begynte å piske fangene sine hardt over ryggen helt til en av dem (Theodor) svimte av, før de igjen begynte å bære dem nedover. Da sangen var ferdig for andre gang tok de igjen frem piskene og pisket dem helt til Bolbo var den eneste av dem som ble stående. Så bar de dem videre nedover, og framførte sangen for tredje gang. Da de tok frem piskene pisket de helt til Bolbo følte at de svartnet for øynene på ham, og kjente at blodmangelen gav ham sterk hodepine. Etter dette lot tufsene dem gå selv. Og Bolbo husket det meste av veien som en lang hard mars i noe som kjentes som timer. Luften var nå så kvalm og sårene hans var så vonde at Bolbo mest hadde lyst til å sette seg ned å grine. Men i det han skulle til å fullføre tanken ble han ført inn i en stor mørk sal. Salen var kun opplyst av et stor bål som tok hele den ene veggen, og en gigantisk gryte med noe som luktet som kokte hjerner. Det satt flere ganske tvilsomme tufser rundt små runde bord og spilte kort. Det var tydelig at de spilte om oppakningen deres, og hvem som skulle få spise de stakkars solofantene. Men midt i salen, midt på en stor trone av gull og sølv satt en kjempestor tufs, og det var flere kvinner som stod lenket fast i en stor ring som han holdt i hånden. Nå likte ikke tufser så godt banden til Theodor, for de hadde under flere anledninger robbet spiskammersene deres for mat. "Hvem er disse ynkelige skapningene?" spurte den store tufsen. La oss kalle ham Grønnskollingen.  
"Dette er Theodor og kompani, sir. Også dette da." Sa en tufs og skottet mot Bolbo. "De hadde lagt seg til i hule AD4c, vi skulle bli kvitt noen varer for dem, i mot noe hasj fra El Ronny, men under operasjonen ombestemte de seg plutselig og begynte å drepe flere av våre menn."  
"Virkelig?" sa Grønnskollingen, "Nå, kjempe, hva har du å si til ditt forsvar?"  
Ingenting av dette er sant, edle herre." Sa Theodor, han skottet bort på Bolbo, de skulle bare bli kvitt den skapningen der borte," han pekte på Bolbo, "men de bestemte seg vist også for å ta bæredyrene våre og all bagasjen vår, mens vi sov."  
Merkelig nok hørte ikke Bolbo dette, han hadde blitt så utmattet etter den lange turen (og litt av det merkelige pipe-fyllet fra i går), at han hadde falt om på det kalde gulvet i den store salen. Han drømte om snobbit-tårnet sitt, om mat og om hvor mange ganger han hadde hoppet over både fjerde og femte middag.  
I mellomtiden hadde kjempene og Grønnskollingen kommet frem til en avtale: tufsene skulle ta seg av Bolbo, og kjempene skulle gi dem, Solofanten hans, oppakningen hans, og hans andel av Smulterings skatt.  
"Men herre," sa en av tufsene og trakk frem Bolbos fallve-sverd, "han har enda ikke forklart dette!" i det Grønnskollingen så det sverdet slapp han ut et gigantisk vræl, "Det er Skritt! Drep dem, flå dem, knus dem!" hylte han.  
Men i det vaktene hans skulle til å fullføre ordren hans ble det store bålet slukket, og hele hulen ble lagt i et stumt mørke. Bolbo så det store fallve-sverdet sitt ble løftet av et par små hender, han så det bores gjennom Grønnskollingen, og så hørte han skrittene til en flyktende Sandal. Noe kaldt traff Bolbo hardt i bakhodet, så han svimte av før kjempene begynte å brøle, "kom tilbake, din slyngel!" Sandal var borte.  
I det samme øyeblikket som han våknet fra den lille duppen sin så han at en liten tufs skar over båndene til kjempene, han hørte Theodor hviske, "Takk, jeg skal glemme den gjelda di." Og så flyktet de alle sammen, Bolbo ventet nå på at den lille tufsen skulle skjære over hans bånd, men det skjedde ingenting. Til slutt gikk det opp for ham at tufsen ikke kan ha lagt merke til at det var enda en der, men han skjønte også at han ikke kunne rope på ham, og i samme øyeblikk ble bålet tent igjen, og tufsene la merke til at kjempene hadde flyktet.  
"Drep dem!" hylte en av Grønnskollingens Høyre hender (han forventet å få en søt liten forfremmelse til Grønnskolling i løpet av kvelden.), og på få sekunder tømtes lokalet for tufser, ingen av dem la merke til Bolbo.  
"Hmm..." tenkte Bolbo, jeg får vist prøve å komme meg ut, kjempene venter nok på meg på et sikkert sted, jeg for gå å finne dem." Så han satte av sted nedover en mørk tunnel, han løp i cirka ti minutter før han snublet i en stein, slo hodet mot bakken, og verden ble svart. 


End file.
